


Day Off

by jkkitty



Series: Drabbles [40]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble  They finally have a day off</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Off

Napoleon glanced at his partner stretched out on his couch.

"Do you plan on moving today?"

"No."

"Don't you want to do something? I mean it's our first day off in weeks."

"No."

"Can I ask why?"

"No."

"Illya I know you're not the greatest conversationalist of our time, but can you manage more than one word answers."

Leaning on one arm Illya glared at his partner. "All right, this is how far I intend to go for day. I earned the rest and intend to do just that." With that he closed his eyes and promptly went to sleep.


End file.
